L'avantage des tenues de Kage
by Cissy NoAi
Summary: Ou comment Gaara accueille son homologue et vieil ami de Konoha à Suna. Mais Naruto demeure le ninja le plus imprévisible...


**Titre : L'avantage des tenues de Kage**

**Auteur : Cissy NoAi**

**Genre : OS/OOC/Slash**

**Couple/Pairing : GaaraNaru**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Naruto appartiennent à notre vénéré Masashi Kishimoto. De plus, je ne tire aucun profil pécuniaire de la publication de cette fic.**

**Notes :* **Mon premier Gaara/Naru ^^ Ca se fête ! xD

**** **Encore un petit drabble pour la déconne, on ne se refait pas** -_^**

***** NE PAS OUBLIER DE LIRE LE RATING **

**Bonne Lecture**

* * *

Exceptionnellement, publication aujourd'hui vu que samedi, je suis au abonnée absent. Dans tous les cas, j'espère que ca vous plaira.

* * *

**L'avantage des tenues de Kage**

* * *

- Bon ca suffit ! Si personne ne l'a vu, alors lui, il saura, marmonna une Temari assez énervée.

Celle-ci, kunoichi de renom et régissant les liens entre Konoha et Suna, remontait le couloir menant au bureau du Kazekage.

Son problème actuel : retrouvé un petit blond devenu Hokage il y a quelques mois et qui en faisait déjà baver à sa garde d'Anbu.

C'est pourquoi, elle ne prit pas le temps de taper à la porte et fit irruption dans le bureau de son frère.

- Gaara ! Aurais-tu vu Naru-to ?

Abasourdie par la scène devant elle, la blonde se tue pendant quelques instants, laissant l'information arriver jusqu'au cerveau. En effet, en débarquant à l'improviste dans le bureau de son chef et frère, elle ne s'attendait sûrement pas à trouver nos deux Kage préférés assis dans le siège de Gaara. Et encore moins, trouvé son petit frère sur les genoux de Naruto.

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient magnifiquement très bien grandit et faisaient d'ailleurs tourner la tête à bon nombre de personnes.

Actuellement, seul Gaara portait la tenue officielle des Kage, la fameuse robe blanche, Naruto l'ayant laissé à Konoha à cause de la chaleur extrême du désert et portant pour l'occasion des vêtements de jounin.

- Yo Tema ! Salua innocemment un beau blond à la nouvelle venue.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ? Naruto, tu sais que ton équipe t'attend !

- Ah ? Ben, t'as qu'à leur dire qu'ils ont la journée de libre et qu'on repartira demain.

- Non mais c'est quoi ces conneries encore ? Tu vas te lever fissa et régler tout ca toi-même !

- T'inquiète, ils t'écouteront si c'est ce qui te tracassent. Et ce n'est pas du tout des conneries. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Gaa ? T'es d'accord ?

De l'endroit où elle se tenait, Temari aperçut un très léger mouvement sous le bureau lors que le blond posa sa question qui fit immédiatement se tendre Gaara.

- Gaara ? Ca va ? T'es un peu… rouge.

-… C'est bon Tema. Prépare les appartements des invités et va prévenir l'équipe de Naru-to aussi.

Le pauvre Kazekage semblait avoir beaucoup de difficulté à aligner correctement ses mots. Sans ajouter son visage rosé et humide et sa respiration haletante.

- Mais…

- Vas-y !

- … Très bien…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de lui, lui lança de nouveau Naruto tout sourire en effectuant une poussée verticale sur le siège.

Temari vit Gaara se mordit les lèvres et s'agrippa aux poignées du siège.

- C'est ce qui m'inquiète justement, marmonna-t-elle en sortant.

- A plus Tema !

- Ouais…

Une fois la blonde à couette sortit, les deux jeunes hommes prirent une profonde inspiration.

- Naru…, supplia le roux d'une voix tremblante.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Gaa, elle n'a rien vu. Il faut dire que ces tenues sont un véritable don du ciel. Tu ne trouves pas ? Demanda-t-il en dans une autre poussée faisant râler le Kazekage. Imagine un peu leurs visages sérieux, reprit-il d'une voix rauque après un moment, alors qu'ils te font leur rapport, sans se douter une seule seconde que tu ne portes rien d'autre que ta robe…

- Na-Naru…

-… et moi dessous, pantalon dégrafé et caché par ta si délicieuse silhouette… Mmm… Vivement que tu viennes à Konoha me rendre une petite visite. Non, seulement on pourra tester mon nouveau bureau mais je porterai tout spécialement ma tenue de Kage…

Le pauvre Gaara, allumé par ses paroles et se sentant sur le point de repartir, se reprit une dernière fois.

- Na… Naruto. Arrête de parler !

- Hein ? Ah oui, désolé. Alors où est-ce qu'on en était ? Ah… oui, murmura-t-il après que son ami est ondulé sur ses cuisses. J'espère que tu es prêt car tu n'es pas prêt de quitter ton bureau…

**FIN**

* * *

**Et oui ! Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas nos deux Kage se font un petit câlin crapuleux dans le bureau à l'insu de tous ^^ **

**Comme quoi, les robes officielles ont certains avantages, si ce n'est pour le combat. xD **

**Sinon, si vous voulez reviewer, c'est comme d'hab, cliquez dessous. **

**A bientôt ! **


End file.
